the end of the magic
by sergeant peace
Summary: Timmy turner survived the war between the fairies and the humans, but has lost so much, now he heads home to regain his old life as best as he could, but with his magic slowly loosing his strength, and with friends disappearing left and right, it might be time to get some old acquaintances together to protect what's left of the world.
1. Chapter 1

A mother watched her daughter play out in the field with a smile on her face, she knew that this wouldn't last long, having fun was never a certainty during these times, not since the world had been plunged into war, and not since the moon had been destroyed.

"Mommy!" her daughter shouted, snapping her out of her thoughts, "yes dear?"

"I found someone!"

The mother's eyes widened, she ran over, where her daughter was poking a man lying in the dirt, "I think he's sleeping."

She looked down at him, he was pretty young, not even eighteen yet, his black shirt and blue jeans were dusty and torn, his shoes looked like they were about to fall apart, he had on an old pink cloak that was tattered and ragged. His cloak covered, his eyes, but long strands of brown hair were visibly seen coming out of the cloak.

"Lets get him inside." She said.

"Kya!" A man shouted, walking out of the house, he was heavy set and had a staff in his hand.

"Robert!" she shouted, "come and help me!"

* * *

Kya watched the weird man, lying on the out.

"Who is he?" Robert asked.

"I have no idea." She said, "He was just lying out there in the dirt."

Robert looked back at the man, he was breathing like he was asleep, "I don't think we should let him lie on our couch, what if he's violent, he'll wake up and…"

"Just stop." Kya said, "we need to believe he won't hurt us when we've helped him."

"Where am I?" an unfamiliar voice asked.

Kya looked back at the man, he was awake now and sitting up, making sure his pink hood was over his head, covering his eyes.

"Um…hi…" Kya said, walking over, "I'm Kya, this is my husband Robert."

"It's nice to meet you." He said, "How did I end up here?"

"my daughter found you outside, we brought you in."

"Thank you." He said, standing up, now Kya could see how thin he was, "I'm sorry to be a bother to you."

"Oh it's no trouble sir…eh…"

"Timmy," he said, "my name is Timmy."

"It's no trouble Timmy." she said.

He nodded, "I better get going, I'd hate to overstay my welcome."

"Nonsense, you stay as long as you need."

"Kya…" Robert started.

"From the sound of your husbands voice, I'm not welcomed."

'It's not that sir, I just don't know if I can trust you." Robert said.

"Just stay here until after dinner, please."

Timmy nodded, 'If you don't mind, I'm going to walk outside real quick."

"Of course." Kya said kindly.

Timmy walked into the back, looking around, the scenery looked familiar, 'I'm close…" he murmured.

"Close to what?" a tiny voice asked him, he turned back and saw a young little girl standing behind him.

"oh hello," he said to her, "I'm close to my old home."

"Oh…I'm Lina! Who are you?" She asked.

He smiled, "Timmy."

* * *

Kya pulled a tray of food out of the wood oven, trying to determine if it was ready or not by the candlelight. "I wish our generator didn't go out…" she said, "We could really use it right now."

"I can't find any fuel at all." Robert said, "besides, the hose is completely busted."

she sighed, "I know…" She said. Suddenly the lights turned on, making both look at each other in shock, they ran outside and saw Timmy kneeling beside the generator, the cover was off and he was smiling.

"how…how did you.."

"I was always good at working with machines." He said, putting the cover back on, and dusting his hands off, "I hooked it up to some solar panels I came across on my travels."

"Mr. Timmy! I brought you some wire!" Linda shouted, running up to him, "Oh you got it fixed!"

"I guess I didn't need the wire." He said with a laugh, keeping his eyes hidden.

* * *

Timmy sat at the table with the family, taking small bites of his food.

"So…Timmy, where are you headed?" Kya asked, trying to start a conversation.

"My old hometown." He said, "since the war I haven't been able to go there."

"You were in the war?" Robert asked.

"Yes, when it reached its height I was fifteen, I joined up, fought through the war, now I'm just a lowly veteran trying to get home."

Kya nodded, "what side were you on during the war?" she asked.

"Hmm…interesting question." He said, "Towards the end there weren't really any sides."

"What were the wars about mommy?" Lina asked.

"The wars," Timmy began, "Started when mankind discovered magical creatures, fairies, elves, pixies, creatures of that sort."

Lina's eyes widened, "Fairies are real!"

"Yes they are, or they were." He said, "once we found out of their power, governments tried to harness it by capturing the fairies, when the fairy council found out, war started."

"Yes, and as I remember it, the Fairies started it by destroying San Francisco."

"Some would argue we started it by capturing them and pushing them until they were nothing but smoke and dust," he took a bite of his food, "either way, the war started, and people like me and you were shoved into the front lines."

Robert looked at him stunned, "how…how did you…"

"I met you once in Washington," he said, "remember the little teenager that was almost killed by a pixie? The one you saved."

"That was you!"

Timmy smiled, "Yep."

Robert smirked, "you were so distracted by that picture of some girl."

"That 'girl' is what kept me going through the war." He said, pulling out her picture and looking at it, "she's still keeping me going…"

Robert nodded.

"So where are you headed Timmy?" Kya asked.

"I'm going back to my home town." He said, "Hopefully it wasn't destroyed in the war."

"What town is it, we'll be able to tell you if we know."

"No, no, I want to find out form myself, I don't want to hear it was destroyed before I get there, I'm sorry."

"It's alright, I understand." Robert said, "I felt the same way when I was headed back here."

He nodded, and then looked down at his plate. It was empty, "I better take my leave." He said, standing up.

"Are you sure?" Lina asked, "we have a room open! And you can sleep with ." She pulled out a small bear, "he helps me sleep, and he can help you too."

"I'd love to stay, but I must keep moving." He said, "Too many people are waiting for me to get back."

"Okay…" she said softly.

"Don't worry I'll try and visit as soon as I can." He said, he walked to the front door, "thank you for your kindness." He walked out, going down the path in front of the house.

"By Timmy!" Lina shouted, running to the front door.

He smiled and continued to walk, his hands in his pockets. When he got about a hundred yards from the house he felt something, "huh?"

* * *

Robert looked outside.

"Are you still worrying about Timmy?" Kya asked, walking in.

"A little, I mean, he's just a kid."

"He survived the war." Kya said, 'he must be good if survived that hell hole."

Robert nodded.

"Daddy!" Lina screamed from outside.

Robert looked up and ran outside, "Lina!" he shouted, before a baseball bat hit him square in the face and four men ran inside, dragging Lina behind them. "Well hello there ma'am." One said, pulling a knife out, "It's nice to see you and your lovely home, if you could just sit down at the couch, I would appreciate it."

"Mommy!" Lina shouted.

"Give me my daughter." Kya said as calmly as she could as she backed up.

'No, I think we'll use her as leverage, now sit down!" he shouted, putting the knife to Lina's throat.

Kya sat down quickly.

"Good, now, we're going to have a talk."

"I love to talk!" Timmy said cheerfully, appearing beside the man, when he turned around Timmy had disappeared.

"You know, when you talk a lot, your actually feeding trees!" Timmy said with a grin, he was now sitting next to Kya, "and we all like trees right? I mean who doesn't, hating trees is like hating puppies!"

"Hey man, who the hell…" the leader turned around, but Timmy had disappeared again.

"but, then again, if a tree falls on you, then you might not like it." Timmy said, now in the kitchen, taking a bite of an apple. "what about an apple! An apple is fed by the tree, and apples give back to you, all these nutrients and what not!" he looked at the leader and walked up to him, "Don't you like apples? keeping you strong and masculine."

The guy tried to punch Timmy, but he disappeared before the fist could connect, he reappeared right behind the man, "apparently you don't like apples, you're not very smart or fast."

The guy jumped away from Timmy, "are you…are you, what I think you are…"

"Well, as of right now, I'm an angry man." Timmy said, walking around the four, "you see, I was about to leave, until I felt four douches attack a little girl who I befriended, and threaten the woman that gave me food. You also hit the guy that saved me a few years ago." Timmy reached up and pulled his hood off, showing his eyes for the first time, one was a bright green, the other a bright pink, "I think it's past time for your punishment."

"Oh shit, he's a godchild! Run!" the leader shouted, he and his men made a break for the door, Timmy held his left hand up, the rags on his palm fell away revealing a star-like scar on his hand, it started to glow green and a mini tornado swooped the men up and took them out the door, Timmy followed and dropped his hand, making the tornado disappear, scattering the men all along the lawn.

"We can take him!" the leader shouted, standing up on unsteady feet, he pulled his knife out again and ran at Timmy, Timmy caught him with his right hand, his left hand caught the arm with the knife, both of his hand started to glow, one green, one pink, "hmm, where should I send you," he mumbled, "oh! Yugopatamia! Tell Mark I said hi." A bright flash went off and the leader was gone.

"Lets get out of here!" one of the other men shouted, and soon the other three were gone, Timmy walked back into the house and picked up the rag that had been on his left hand, he rewrapped it and looked over at Kya, who was kneeling by her husband, Lina was beside her, "Timmy!" Lina shouted happily, going towards him, but Kya stopped her.

"Is he alright?' Timmy asked, walking over to Robert.

'He's…he's fine." She said, and then looked up at him, "what are you?"

"A godchild, when the war went bad for the fairies, they captured some of their old godchildren and turned them into human weapons, I was one of them, we only really helped them for a few months, until we found out a horrible truth."

"What was that?" Kya asked.

"They killed our godparents to give us the power." He said, standing up. "Are you sure he'll be fine?'

"He's just knocked out right now, he'll be fine." Kya said.

"I better go," he said, turning.

"Wait Timmy!" Lina shouted, pushing past her mother, Timmy turned around and looked down at the little girl, she reached into her pocket and pulled something out and put it in Timmy's hand, he looked at it, it was a rosary.

"Grandma always said these would protect me." She said, "but I think you need more protection."

Timmy smiled, "thanks small fry." He said, ruffling her hair, "you be good." He stood up straight and looked at Kya, she nodded to him and he nodded back, he put his hood up and walked out, away from the house for good.

* * *

**A few hours later**

Timmy walked down a highway, his hands in his pockets, he stopped at a small minivan, "You can come out now." He said.

There was a small poof and a girl appeared in front of him, her hair was jet black and covering her right eye, the eye that was showing was a deep blue, she had on faded jeans, a gray shirt and a black cloak, her converse sneakers were covered in dirt and grime. "How'd you know I was following you?'

"Oh you know, the fact that you always are Molly." He said.

She smiled, "can't let my war buddy get hurt now can I?"

He smirked, "how was your home town?'

"Completely destroyed, not by magic though, looked more like someone shelled the city."

"Wouldn't surprise me." He said, "everyone was fighting everyone."

She looked at him, "have you seen your home yet?"

"No, not at all." He said, "It was where I was going before…'

"Before you passed out from hunger." She concluded.

Timmy glared at her, 'oh shut up."

Molly grinned, "well come on, I'm sure your friends are all waiting."

Timmy smiled at her and started walking, Molly beside him.

"Have you gotten any word from Jorgen or Dwight?" Molly asked.

'No, they went dark like a month ago." Timmy said, "Why did you hear from them?"

"Yeah about a week ago," Molly said, 'from Dwight, he said that he and Jorgen were about to uncover something big, and that they might need our help."

"Hmm…" Timmy muttered, fingering the rosary around his neck, "do you know where they are?'

"Nope, he didn't give me an address."

"Well, there's not much we can do for them, even with this magic, we're still limited without the big wand."

"You're right." She sighed, and then looked at his Rosary, "I thought you had given up on God."

"I did, this was a gift." He said, 'I always keep gifts."

She rolled her eyes, "oh really? Do you still have the bracelet I gave you?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

He smiled and picked his hand up, showing off the leather strap with a metal skull on it, "never leave home without it." He said, starting a walk up a hill, "Jorgen shouldn't be walking around, he's the last fairy, and a powerful one at that."

"He thinks he can keep himself protected." Molly said, "besides, he's got Dwight with him."

"Dwight's not the strongest guy."

"but he's smart."

"True." Timmy said, finally getting over the hill, getting a glimpse of Dimmsdale in the distance, "well, it's still standing…" he muttered.

"And it looks like people are still here too." She pointed at small black dots flying between the buildings, "probably hover boards and hover cars,"

"Maybe… but it's too late to actually get there, lets make camp here and start up again tomorrow."

She nodded, Timmy put his hand up and a backpack appeared in his hands.

"You talk about limits and yet you still keep your backpack in another dimension." She said.

"Doesn't take that much power." He said, pulling out a sleeping bag, he walked around the hill and picked up sticks and pieces of wood for a fire. Soon he had a roaring fire going.

"doesn't take much power, true, but have you noticed that our powers have been getting weaker over these last few weeks?"

Timmy thought about it,_"_now that you mention it, yeah, but i just thought it was because the big wand was destroyed."_  
_

"I thought the same, but we don't use the big wand for power, you know that."

"we don't know that, they lied to us every step of the way, why wouldn't they lie about our power source?" Timmy asked.

she shook her head, "you still don't trust anyone." she mumbled.

"it's kept me alive this far." he said.

Molly didn't say anything for a while,"Do you think the world will ever return to how it was?" Molly asked, looking into the fire.

'I don't know." Timmy said, "Too many things have gone wrong."

She nodded, then looked up at the sky as the sun set "I always like looking at the sunset." She mumbled, "it's the one beautiful thing left in this world now."

_Not the only one, _Timmy said, looking down at his picture.

**Well there's the start of my story, if anyone gots any constructive or destructive criticism I'd love to hear it, and also, I would like to see if anyone can make some photos of the likeness of Timmy and Molly in this, and also a few other characters as I get farther into this story.**


	2. Chapter 2

Timmy and Molly walked through suburban Dimmsdale, looking at some of the ruined houses, "the suburbs look like a ghost town." Molly said.

"And yet the city is as busy as ever." Timmy muttered.

"Maybe they only have power in the city."

They heard a loud crash, which made both of them go back-to-back, ready to fight, "what was it?" Molly whispered.

"I don't know…but I don't see anyone…"

There was another crash and this time someone tumbled into the street, running towards them, behind him were four men with badges on their chest, the man they chased had blonde hair, his clothes looked like rags and he held something in his arms.

"Stop him!" one shouted.

The guy skittered to a halt at seeing Timmy, who walked forward and got a good look at the guy's face, rough and hard set, with blue eyes that looked weary, but Timmy knew who he was, "Chester." He said.

"Who…wait…Timmy?" Chester asked his eyes wide.

Before they could say anything else, the four guys' had caught up and surrounded Chester, "got you Mcbadbat." One said, going in to grab him.

Timmy punched the guy, sending him back, "no you don't." he said, Molly appeared next to Chester, both took up defensive stances beside him, "this guy's under my protection, you move against him, you move against me."

The men looked at the skinny man, "ha! We can take you down easily!"

"Really?" he asked, his hands starting to glow, Molly's right hand started to glow a deep blue.

The men took a few steps back, "they're godchildren, we can't take'em." One whispered.

"Your right, back to the cars." The four took off, running away.

Timmy smiled, watching them leave.

"So it's true…" Chester said behind him, he turned and looked at his friend, "You're a godchild."

"Yeah, I am." Timmy said, turning to him.

"Then you can help us…"

'Who?"

* * *

Chester led Timmy and Molly through the city, all around them people were bustling around, talking to one another, buying things, and trying to keep children in check.

"It's like these people weren't effected by the war." Molly said.

"Dimmsdale wasn't hit as bad as other places, they bounced back pretty quick with the help of the governor," Chester said, "of course, not everyone's in as good a shape as these people." He got to an old apartment building and opened the door, he looked around then walked in, Timmy and Molly followed.

As soon as they walked in they were met by a large number of people, some were sitting against the wall, not bothering to get up, while others came up to talk to Chester, or stare at Timmy and Molly, all of them seemed to know what they were, many started asking for things, others angrily asked why they couldn't use their power to go back and change the results of the war, others just stared at them numbly.

"Chester!" a little boy shouted, running up to him, "Aunt Cassie is asking for you."

"Tell her I got some business to take care of first, here, give her this food, it's all I could get today."

"Okay!" the boy said, running back, weaving through the crowd.

"Who are all these people?" Timmy asked.

"Vets of the war, orphans, widows, people who were most affected because of the war, they weren't wanted after the war, and left in the suburbs to rot, I rounded them up and brought them here."

"Suburbs would probably be a better place to keep them." Timmy said, "more room."

"We don't have the resources to make those houses livable."

"Is that what you need our help for?" Molly asked.

"That, and something else."

Timmy thought about it, "we might be able to help, but we'll need Dwight's help."

"Who?"

"Another god child, we'll message him as soon as we know he's not dead."

Chester nodded, "Thank you." He said, "but there's something else…a few days ago… the governors men came in, shooting the place up and rounded up a lot of people and took them away, I don't know what for, but I want to get them back…think you can help?"

Timmy thought about it, "where are they being held?"

"City hall, in the basement." Chester said, "Do you think you can like…poof them out?"

"No, I can't do that," Timmy said, leaning against the wall.

"What? Why?"

There's rules about magic you know, I can only transport myself and one other person as long as It doesn't exceed 220 pounds."

"Really? That's a rule?"

"Yep, and I weight 170, so unless they weigh 50 pounds each, then there's no way I can do it."

"You are not 170!" Chester exclaimed, looking at the skinny man.

"Don't let appearances fool you," Timmy said.

"Well, what about just poofing them out two at a time?"

"I have to be able to actually see them to be able to teleport, you know, line of sight kind of thing, it would also take too long and too much magic."

"What about you?" Chester asked, looking at Molly, "couldn't you help him?"

"I can't teleport, they never taught me." Molly said.

Chester groaned, "Come on! Is there anything you can do?"

Timmy smiled, "well we were created for war, so lets go to war."

* * *

John Smith sat at his post in front of city hall, an assault rifle across his lap, he had an old Gameboy in his hands and was playing Pokémon boredly, he heard someone walking up and looked up, seeing Timmy walking up the steps, he stood up, "Excuse me sir," he said, "the justice building is closed today."

Timmy looked at him, "well, I think this is city hall, not the justice building, so I'll just be walking in."

John raised his gun, "stay right there!"

"You don't want to do that kid." Timmy said.

"Oh yeah? Why's that?" he asked, flipping the safety off.

Timmy sighed and snapped his fingers, making the gun turn into a snake, John screamed and threw it down, it turned back into a gun.

"W-what the…" john whispered.

Timmy held his hand up, "I'm short on time." He said, making the ground open up, making John fall into the crack, then made bars appear over the hole.

"LET ME OUT!"

"You didn't say please." Timmy said, walking into the building.

"The alarm's been disabled." Molly's voice said right beside Timmy, "You sure you don't need any more help?"

"Just keep following me." Timmy said, he watched as two guards ran at him from down the hall, he made the ground come up in front of them, making them run into it and knocking them out, "what have you gotten on this governor guy?"

"Nothing, Chester only knows that he was in the wars, other then that, nothing, it's like he's a ghost."

Timmy looked around, trying to locate the door that lead to the basement, when he found it he blasted it off it's hinges, he walked down the stairs, "I feel a strong power coming from this place…" Timmy muttered.

"I know, it's odd…"

Timmy got to another door and opened it slowly, revealing rows of cells, he held his hand up and the doors all unlocked, the people started walking out, "Chester sent me," he said, "go down that hall and there's a door leading to the sewers, make your way back to the apartments."

They all nodded and started moving, Timmy waved his hand, making the door appear, one guy ran over, "there's two people over here in shackles, we can't get them unlocked."

Timmy walked over and saw two people he hadn't seen in forever, "AJ, Trixie." He said.

AJ looked up, the young black man had gained some muscle since the last time Timmy saw him, his clothes looked like rags just like Chester's, "Timmy…" he said, "I never thought I'd see you again." He said weakly, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm bustin' you guy's out," Timmy said.

"Help Trixie first.'

Trixie was unconscious, but she was every bit as beautiful as Timmy remembered, he held his hand up, making the shackles on both of them unlock, Timmy caught Trixie before she hit the ground.

Molly watched from the side, _is she the one on that photo? _She thought, and watched with Jealousy as Timmy softly pushed her hair out of her face.

"Trixie," he said softly, making her stir.

"Huh…Timmy?" she asked softly.

"Yeah it's me." He said, "Are you alright?"

she suddenly grabbed Timmy's shirt, "they have her Timmy! They have her!"

"Who? Who are you talking about?" Timmy asked.

"Tootie! They got her, I tried to stop them but…but…" Tears sprang up in Trixie's eyes as she slowly past out again.

Timmy had stiffened up, he carefully handed her to AJ, "get her out," he muttered, "I got some more business to take care of." He stood and started walking towards the door, as he walked the bars on the cells started to melt.

Molly followed; she had never seen Timmy so mad, _is it because they have Tootie? _She thought to herself.

Timmy walked down the halls, as he walked more guards ran at him, instead of using magic he ran forward and started fighting them, using various fighting styles to take them down, soon there were no guards left, he picked one up, "there's a girl I'm looking for," he asked with icy calmness, "the prisoners said they took her up here, where is she?"

"I…I…"

"WHERE!"

"D-down the hall to the right!" he cried.

Timmy threw him to the side and continued to walk, now the walls and ground broke with the force of his anger, soon he got to the door and he forced them open with gale force winds. Four men were in the room, standing around a chair that had a woman on it, her hair was black and fell half-way down her back, her circular glasses were shattered and her clothes were torn, "Timmy!" she shouted. Timmy brought his hands together; a clap of thunder sounded and the men fell to the ground, electrocuted.

"Timmy, I knew you'd come!" Tootie shouted happily, "Quick untie me!"

Molly looked at the girl, _I know why Timmy likes her, she's gorgeous, _she thought, another pang of jealousy going through her.

Timmy took a step forward and held his hand up, "Who are you," he growled.

"W-what? I'm…I'm Tootie!"

Timmy sent a bolt of lightning at her, instantly the girl jumped out of the chair, the restraints falling away easily, she dodged the bolt and looked at Timmy, "What the hell! You almost hurt me Timmy!" she cried.

"Drop the act," Timmy snarled, "you're not Tootie, Tootie died three years ago, I watched her die myself, so I'll ask you one more time, WHO ARE YOU!"

The fake Tootie gave him a sickly sweet smile, "oh, I'm sorry, I forgot you were there, maybe if I was to look like this-" she snapped her fingers and her appearance and clothing changed, now she looked like Trixie, "is this better? Oh, but you already saw this little slut in the dungeons so it won't fool you now, oh well, better to show you who I really am." Another snap and she changed again, growing a couple of inches taller, her clothing changed into a green cloak with black trimming, she had on jeans that hugged her hips and a black tank top, her dark green eyes glared at Timmy and her orange hair was cut unevenly around her shoulders.

"Vickie," Timmy said.

"Surprise twerp." She said with an evil smile.

"How can you have magic? You never had a fairy."

"You're right, I've never had a fairy, but the anti-fairies are a great people," she walked around him, never taking her eyes off him, "now, why are you here twerp? I was expecting your idiot blonde friend to come in here guns blazing, but instead I get you, a skinny, little geek who looks like he needs a sandwich."

"Don't judge a book by it's cover.' Timmy said.

"True, however I don't think I want to read this book." She suddenly turned to him, sending a wave of destructive magical energy at him.

Timmy held his hands up, making the energy condense into his hands, he formed it into a ball and threw it back, making it explode right in front of Vickie, who had thrown up a shield before it could hurt her, "Not too bad twerp, your reflexes are good I'll admit." She held her hand out to the concrete ground, making it snake up and coil around him, then made several rebar's fly out of the concrete and go straight for him.

Timmy broke the concrete and dodged the rebar's, he grabbed one and changed it into a throwing spear, throwing it with all his might at Vickie, who brought the ground up again, her eyes widened in surprise as the spear broke through the wall and stopped right at her eye, "I'm impressed turner, you're a lot stronger than I gave you credit for."

Timmy was breathing hard; he had been using too much magical energy and was trying hard not to fall down.

"Aw, poor little turner, out of power already? Well I got gallons more to spare!" she shouted, sending another powerful wave of energy at him.

Before it could hit him it completely dissipated, Timmy stood up, feeling some of that energy going into him.

"What? How did you…"

Molly slowly appeared in front of Timmy, her right hand up, "turner may be out of power, but I still got plenty to spare bitch." Molly said.

Vickie started to throw another energy bomb but Molly made it expand rapidly in front of Vickie, causing an explosion that sent Vickie flying.

"Molly give me your hand." Timmy said.

"What?"

Timmy grabbed her hand and forced them to teleport just as Vickie came back, "NO!" she shrieked, "Come back and fight!"

* * *

Molly and Timmy appeared on top of a tower in the middle of Dimmsdale, molly pulled her hand roughly out of Timmy's, "Why'd you do that!" she shouted angrily, "We could've taken her!"

Timmy leant against an AC unit, breathing heavily, "No, we couldn't, I was out of power."

"Just because you were out doesn't mean I was!"

"Really?" he asked, "you're really pale right now, you look like you just ran a marathon.

She looked into a puddle and sure enough he was right, she looked drained, "but…I didn't even do that much magic!"

"I know, something in there was draining our magic, I don't know what it was, and we can't risk a fight in there until we know more."

She nodded, she sat down, "you alright?" she asked.

"I'm fine," he muttered.

"Are you sure? You used a lot of energy… and that whole thing with Tootie…and on top of that you transported both of us, even when it exceeded the limit"

"I said I'm fine." He said curtly, standing up, "lets go."


	3. Chapter 3

_Timmy sat with his back propped up against the wall, an assault rifle beside him, the room he was in was rundown and rattled with bullet holes, dead bodies lay in front of him, four of his men, four of his friends, all dead._

_the door rattled, shaking him out of his thoughts, he quickly jumped up and pulled his rifle up, aiming at the door._

"_Zulu!" a voice shouted, Timmy untensed and put his rifle down, "Alpha," he said back._

_the door opened and a soldier walked in, she quickly closed the door and collapsed against it, she took her helmet off and let her dark hair fall down._

"_Tootie, are you alright?" Timmy asked._

"_yeah, i'm…i'm fine." she whispered, "Alpha company's down…"_

"_I know, i heard the transmissions." Timmy said, crouching down, "have you heard anything from bravo and Charlie?"_

"_nothing," she said, "It's like they just…disappeared.'_

_Timmy sighed, looking down, "what about-"_

"_-i haven't heard anything from him.' Tootie sad quickly, "he..he hasn't showed up for a while."_

_Timmy stood up and went to the window, "this place has gone to shit…" he muttered, "we don't know where half our men are…"_

_Tootie sighed, "I know…but we can't just give up, if we do then we might as well be dead."_

_timmy looked at her, "I know…but…wait…what's that?" he asked, picking his rifle up again, listening closely, he could here it, the definite sound of Fairies poofing in, "Tootie get out of here!" he shouted as door burst open, a bright light filling in the room, Timmy pulled the trigger, spraying the entrance with bullets, he heard screaming and instantly stopped firing, "Tootie!"_

Timmy woke up in a cold sweat, Molly standing beside him looking worried, "Timmy, are you alright?" she asked.

"y-yeah…" he muttered, "Just a dream…"

Molly stood up, "i doubt that turner." she said, "come on."

Timmy stood up, putting his cloak on, "What is it?"

"Chester and AJ want to talk to us."

* * *

Chester watched as Molly and Timmy walked down the the hall, "what do you think?" he asked AJ as he closed the door.

"I think they're dangerous." AJ said.

"oh come on man, they busted you and everyone else out."

"yeah, but they're weapons," AJ said, "just because they're helping us doesn't mean they're doing it for us, they could have ulterior motives."

"we don't have any ulterior motives." Timmy said, leaning against the wall behind AJ sipping on a cup of coffee, Molly sitting on the table, likewise drinking coffee.

"What the hell!" AJ shouted.

Timmy looked at him, "what? you left the coffee in the pot, and i don't like to leave coffee undrunk, kinda sucks though, don't you think Molly?"

'i concur, the coffee beans are too weak." Molly said, stirring the coffee with her finger, "could use some sugar too."

"i don't care about the coffee! how'd you get in here!?"

"oh we teleported, come on man, we weren't going to interrupt your conversation." he sipped the cup nonchalantly.

"I thought you said you couldn't teleport anyone weighing more than fifty pounds!?"

"there's a difference between a godchild and a mundane." He said, 'for example, I can draw on Molly's power to help me teleport, whereas you guy's don't have any natural power that I can tap into to help my cause."

AJ glared at him.

"hey, your glare can still boil water." he said, "Now, why don't you trust me and Molly?"

"you two are weapons."

"No we're not!" Molly said indignantly, "Do you see a blade or barrel sticking out of me somewhere?'

"does your tongue count as a blade?"

"oh screw you Turner."

"See?"

Aj rolled his eyes, 'No, i mean you were trained to kill, to kill humans more precisely."

"oh we were, and we did that for about six months, until we turned around and attacked the fairies, we were the reason the war ended when it did."

"and who's to say you're not going to turn around and attack us."

"uh…i am." Timmy said, "you guy's are my friends, why would i turn against you?"

"exactly," Chester said, "They have no reason too, Right sweet cheeks?" Chester asked molly, winking at her.

"call me that again, and i'll have a reason to turn against you," molly said, making fire spark up on her finger tips.

"You know you love it." Timmy said, "Now, i don't care what you think i'm going to do, all i care about is fixing my hometown, and to do that i need some information, like how the hell did Vickie get that much power?"

"it's the governor.' Chester said.

"ok, who is the governor?" Molly asked, "i've tried looking for info on him, but there's been nothing!"

"no one know's, the guy almost never shows his face." chester said, "but there's rumors that he was a godchild during the war, that he fought for the fairies."

"surprised anyone's following him." Timmy muttered.

"he's the one who kept this town running when everything went to shit." AJ said, "and the rumors haven't been proven yet."

Timmy nodded, "Well, looks like i got some digging to do." he said, he was about to walk out when a bright light filled the room, when it went away, Jorgan vonstrangle was standing in the middle of the room, breathing hard, in his arms was an unconscious Dwight.

"Dwight!" Timmy and Molly shouted, running over to him as Jorgan put him down, he stood up and looked at all of them, his frame shook with every breath, Timmy hadn't realized how bad Jorgan had gotten since the removal of the big wand, the large muscular man now looked older, his hair was longer too, almost down to his shoulders. "Glad i poofed to the right place." Jorgan said, sitting down against the wall with a heavy sigh, "I didn't think i'd make it."

"what happened?" Timmy asked once he was sure Dwight was still alive.

"we had just left Dwight's home town when we found a trace of something….powerful, stronger then anything i've felt before." jorgan muttered, running his hand through his hair, "we followed it…for about a week, when we located it we were attacked by a group…they were all godchildren but none that i recognized, they attacked us, almost killed dwight, if i hadn't poofed us out, who know's what would've happened."

Timmy clenched his fists in anger. he looked at Molly, who nodded in return, "Chester, please take care of Dwight for us, Jorgan, you're going to take us to meet those assholes that did this to Dwight."

"hold on Timmy," AJ started, "don't act rash."

"shut it Baldy." Timmy growled, "one of my friends is hurt, and there's godchildren out there acting like pricks."

"Timmy i have to agree with AJ on this one," Chester said, "you can't take on all of them alone."

"i got Molly." he said, "that's all the back up i need, not too mention Jorgan."

"right, a fairy." AJ spat, glaring at Jorgan.

"what's wrong with fairies puny human?" Jorgan growled, standing up.

"do i really have to answer."

"ENOUGH!" Timmy snarled, making thunder sound, "this is getting no where, i've made up my mind, we're going now!"

"Timmy at least let me come with you." chester said, going to the closet and taking out a Galil.

"Chester-"

"no, i still owe you for saving my life," Chester said, "so i'm going whether you want me too or not."

AJ let a groan, "I guess if chester's going i have to go too, i still owe you too Timmy."

he looked at the two, "alright, but you two need to be careful."

* * *

at fort mchenry a group of five teens sat around a fire, another was standing on one of the large cannons, looking across the bay, "can't believe they got away." he shouted, throwing a rock into the water.

"let it go travis." one of the others said, "it's not our fault the fairy decided to teleport."

"but still, the governor is going to be really freakin' pissed."Travis said, jumping off the cannon.

"Not as much as vickie or Jace." another said darkly.

"or me." Timmy said, appearing behind Travis, Travis turned and jumped away from him.

"who the hell are you!?"

"I'm Timmy Turner, otherwise known as the guy who's buddy you jumped."

the other five teens stood up, "don't try anything man, you're completely outnumbered." Travis said.

"yeah, but you're outclassed."

shots rang out, one of the teens fell to the ground, his knee's shot out,there was a loud poof as Molly and Jorgan appeared behind them, quickly subduing charged at Timmy, his hand glowing red, flames flew out at Timmy, who jumped over and kicked him across the head, sending him through a cannon.

"too easy kid." Timmy said walking over, he dragged Travis out and slammed him into the wall, "what's you're business here?"

"like i'd tell you." Travis muttered.

Timmy put his hand on the cannon beside him, which made the cannon move and point right at Travis's head, the concrete cleared from the barrel and condensed into a cannonball, "again, what is your business here?"

Travis felt sweat trickling down his forehead, "i…uh…i can't say."

Timmy snapped his fingers, making a fuse appear on the cannon,"last chance kid."

Chester and AJ ran down into the fort, "guy's! something!"

Timmy looked at them.

Travis took this moment of confusion to teleport away from Timmy, he appeared behind Jorgan and kicked the Fairy into one of the earthen mounds then teleported again, this time coming behind Molly and putting knife to her neck.

"Molly!" Timmy shouted, taking a step forward.

"stay right there turner." Travis said, pressing the knife into Molly's neck, drawing a little blood, "would hate for this to get messy.

Chester trained his gun on Travis, "just give me the word Timmy." he said.

"don't do anything stupid mcbadbatt." Travis said, soon all his friends were back up, and were now ringing around Travis to keep him covered.

"you let her go." Timmy said, his voice deathly calm.

"or what Turner?" Travis asked with a laugh.

"timmy…" Molly muttered, "kill this asswipe."

there was a shrill whistle, making Travis look out onto the bay, he gave a laugh, "Now you're in for it."

Jorgan crawled his way out of the barrier, he shuddered a little, 'Something's coming Turner…" he muttered, looking around.

just as Jorgan said that a dense fog rolled into the fort, making some of the god kids look around warily.

Timmy looked around, then jumped up as a large block of earth flew at him from somewhere in the darkness, "chester AJ MOVE!" he shouted.

the two boys ran down into one of the underground passages just as another block slammed into where they were moments before, trapping them in the underground passage

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" vicky's voice said,Timmy looked towards the walkway and saw two people walking towards them, one was vicky, the other was a young teen, about fifteen, he had long frizzy red hair and a pale complexion, his eyes were a dull grey and he had a smirk on his face,in his hands he carried a staff with a black stone set in the top, his clothes were baggy on him, they consisted of a black sweater, red shirt and jeans, he had no shoes.

"Twerp, shoulda known you'd come here." she said, "one of your friends had to have been caught sooner or later."

"Vickie," Timmy growled.

'no shit sherlock," the kid said, jumping into the air and crossing his legs, floating in midair with the staff across his knee's, "you're right, he is a stupid one."

"Vickie!" Travis shouted, looking at her with slight fear in his eyes.

Vickie looked at travis, "you let them get the jump on you?" she asked, looking at him and his friends, "and you managed to get your asses kicked by two godchildren, a tired old fairy, and two wanna be jarheads." she snorted in disgust.

"But i captured one of the god kids!" he said, "I have a few more down inside the fort!"

she looked at him, then held her hand up, Travis screamed and let go of Molly, who in turn ran over to Timmy, she turned and watched as travis fell to his knee's, he was still screaming and holding his head,his limbs were shaking violently. he tried to scream again but choked on blood, he fell to the ground in convulsions as more blood came out of his mouth, soon he was lying still, with his team mates looking on in horror.

"I can't trust you to do anything right Travis." she said, then looked at his team, "all of you can still prove useful…" she snapped her fingers and they instantly disappeared, 'Now, Wally, take care of these rebels, i have more urgent matters to attend to."

Wally smiled and uncrossed his legs, "finally i've been waiting for a good fight, what about the other god kids they captured?"

Vicky thought about it, "i'm not feeling very merciful today, kill them too." she turned and instantly disappeared.

"Alright boys and girl!" Wally shouted gleefully, "Who's first."

* * *

AJ heard fighting from the other side of the earthen boulder, "Shit, sounds like things are getting real out there, we have to help"

"How can we help though? We're trapped!" Chester shouted, throwing his gun down the hall.

"Hey…is someone there?" a soft voice asked.

* * *

Timmy jumped from one cannon to another, dodging blasts from Wally's staff, molly got behind him and shot lightning from her hand, Wally held his staff up, making the lightning redirect right into the stone, 'come on, at least make it a challenge!" Wally laughed gleefully, pointing his staff at Timmy, and letting the lightning out.

Timmy held two fingers out and absorbed it, then clapped his hands together, making a Gatling gun appear in his hands, "Get down molly!" he shouted, pulling the trigger and spraying wally with bullets and kicking dust and dirt up.

Molly jumped away and landed beside Jorgen, who was doing his best to keep the two shielded, 'are you alright?" molly asked.

"I'm fine…just…not as strong as I used to be, "Jorgen muttered.

Timmy stopped firing and dropped the gun, as soon as it hit the ground it disappeared.

'Is he down?" Molly shouted.

A burst of fire forced Timmy to jump, 'Not even close," he said, he held both of his hands up, making several cannons turn towards Wally, and fire simultaneously.

Wally made the earth come up saving him from the cannons, he slammed the end of his staff into the ground, making the earth turn into sharp needles and sent them at Timmy and at Molly.

Timmy held his hand up and blocked them, he put his hand to a cannon and turned a chunk of it into a black iron sword, he ran forward and swung it at Wally, who blocked it with his staff, the two exchanged blows over and over again, until the sword broke, and Wally hit the ground sending a spike up, and impaling Timmy, "shit!" Timmy snarled, kicking the spike into bits and jumping back.

Molly jumped over Wally and summoned a spear, she threw it but Wally merely dodged it, "getting tired yet?" he asked them.

"It's just like last time…" Timmy muttered, he was pale and his breathing was raspy.

"Yeah, they're sucking our power out…but how?" Molly asked out of breath.

"Just give up kids," Wally said, the ever present smirk taunting them, "I'm not a push over."

_Timmy, Molly, aim for that crystal, _Jorgen's voice said in their heads, _it's what's drawing the power from you two._

"But we can't use magic to do it…" Timmy muttered, "and we're so tired we wouldn't last a second…"

"If Chester and AJ were here…" Molly started.

A loud explosion made them flinch, Wally turned to the boulder that had kept Chester and AJ trapped, it had been blown out of the ground.

"What the…" Wally started, then aimed his staff at the hole and blew it up.

"CHESTER! AJ!" Timmy shouted.

"Too easy." Wally said, then turned around, "now, to finish you two off." he pointed his staff at them.

A gunshot went off and the crystal shattered as the bullet went through it.

"NO!" Wally shouted, turning around in time to see Chester disappear over the rise.

"My turn." a growl sounded beside Wally, he turned in time for a wolf to tackle him, clamping down on his shoulder.

Out of the now cleared tunnel came vines and branches, all trying to wrap Wally up, the wind had picked up exponentially, tossing him around easily. "Stop! STOP!" he used what little magic he had to destroy the vines, and then create a portal, getting out of there before anything else attacked him.

Timmy stood up, limping towards the tunnel "Chester! AJ! You two alright?"

"Yeah, we're fine." Chester said, jumping out from behind a cannon, AJ beside him.

"How the hell did you guy's do that?"

"We made some friends down in the tunnels." Chester said with a grin, as he said this three girls appeared beside them, two of them hid behind a third, all three of them wore dresses that looked like they were made of plants, their skin had a greenish tint to it, and they had elfish features, all of them had pitch black hair.

"Holy hell, forest spirits…" Timmy muttered.

"Thought they were all wiped out." Molly said.

"It helps when people don't know how to look," the one in front said, looking at Timmy.

He nodded, "how did they capture you?"

"We felt a lot of power coming from here!" one of the spirits said, still hiding behind what Timmy assumed was their elder sister, "so we came to check it out, they captured us when we got too close."

"Their crystals sucked us in, and put us in cages." the other said.

The wolf jumped over and landed in front of the eldest, it's fur bristling slightly, glaring at Timmy.

"Enough Lycoan." she said, "their friends."

"Lycoan?" Molly asked.

"Yes, we named him after the god of wolves."

"You literally named him, wolf." AJ said.

The youngest glared at him, running up to him quickly, "Lycoan is a beautiful name!" she said, "it's majestic! And fits him perfectly!"

Lycoan stood taller when she said this, puffing his chest out.

"Right…" AJ said.

"Dude, quite picking fights with spirits." Chester said, nudging his friend.

"I must thank you." Timmy said to them, "Without your help, we would've died."

The eldest walked towards him, looking into his eyes, she suddenly went forward and kissed him.

"What the…" Chester started, looking at the two dumbfounded, AJ scratched his head and looked away, Jorgen just chuckled, but Molly looked downright murderous.

She broke the kiss, "you have been through a lot Timmy Turner." she said, stepping away.

"As have you, Seline…" he said, not breaking eye contact.

She nodded, and then looked at Chester and AJ, "thank you for your help, without it we would've been dead within hours."

"Uh…no sweat…"

She started walking away, Lycoan walking beside her. Her sisters followed, "when you need us Turner." she said, "we'll be there."

Timmy nodded to her and watched as they disappeared.

"So…do you know her?" AJ asked him.

"Nope, never met her until today."

"So how did you know her name?" Chester asked.

"And why did she kiss you?" Molly asked with an edge to her voice.

Jorgen gave a chuckle, "you don't understand forest spirits, with them, the way to learn ones intention is by kissing as she did turner, she got his history, and vice versa, it's how they get introductions done quickly." Jorgen leant back against a earthen barricade, his breathing labored.

"Jorgen, are you alright?" Timmy asked, walking over to the old fairy.

"I'm fine…just…not as powerful as I used to be…"

"Can you still teleport?'

"I can…just not all of us…"

"Then get Chester and AJ back to Dimmsdale, me and Molly will get back our own."

"What did…uh Seline show you?" Jorgen asked.

"Just what she and her sisters have been through." He said, "pretty gruesome stuff. She also gave me a way to contact them if we ever need help." He looked at them; "we'll probably be using it sooner than later."

Jorgen nodded gravely and put his hands on Chester and AJ, before they could protest they disappeared with a poof.

Timmy looked at Molly, "so why are you mad at me?"

"Mad? I'm not mad." She muttered, "Why would I be mad?"

"I don't know, but you looked downright murderous about thirty seconds ago."

"Drop it Turner." She muttered, "I just don't like the way that Seline chick looked at you."

"And how was she looking at me?" he asked amused.

Molly turned away, "like you were lunch." She said.

Timmy laughed, making Molly turn red.

"Screw you Turner!" she shouted.

"Calm down Molly." Timmy said chuckling, "sheesh, why are you so tense?"

"We almost got killed for the second time in two days, Dwight might be dead, and your standing there with a stupid grin on your face because you got kissed by some stupid forest spirit."

"Oh come on, I always have a stupid grin on my face." He said, sitting down cross-legged, "as for Dwight, he's going to be fine, if there's one thing we know about him, it's that he's a fighter, he'll pull through. And for almost getting killed, it's us! we always almost get killed.

She smirked, "you mean you almost always get killed, I'm the one who usually has to save your ass."

"Not true, what about that time in San Francisco?"

"That doesn't count, I was unconscious!"

"Yeah, but I saved you so…it counts."

"Whatever Turner." She said with a laugh.

Timmy stood up and started walking out of the fort, "whelp, lets start walking, it'll be at least a day until our strength comes back full force, so lets get at least some distance between us and this place."

"Whatever you say oh fearless leader." She said, giving him a mock salute.

He rolled his eyes and put his hand in his pocket, pulling out the picture, looking at it, "almost…almost…"


	4. Chapter 4

"I can't believe we're walking." Molly muttered, walking down the deserted roads of Washington DC, Timmy beside her, his hands in his jeans pockets.

"What did you expect? We're out of magic, so until it builds up again, we're walking."

"Why couldn't we just stay at the fort?"

"Because that's an enemy stronghold, if they decided to go back, we would've been attacked and, as we are, killed, besides I know there's a colony here that'll let us stay, we'll just have to use a little bit of magic to alter our clothes and my eyes so they won't suspect anything."

Molly looked at him, "and how long will we be staying?"

"Just a day or two, that'll give us enough time to build up our reserves."

She sighed, 'Fine…" she muttered, "but why do we need to change our clothes?"

"These people…are kind of conservative…very close to being Amish as a matter of fact…"

She looked at him, "No…I'm not doing it."

"Oh come on! It'll only be for a day."

"I'm not doing it!"

"It's the only place in three hundred miles that'll let us stay!"

"But…but…"

"Molly, you're just going to have to swallow your pride and do it." Timmy said.

She groaned, "Fine." She muttered, "I'll wear a stupid dress."

* * *

Deep in DC, there stood walls constructed by various materials that wrapped around the capital building and what was left of the Washington Monument, as well as a broken down hotel, on the inside of the wall there were huts and cabins that were constructed from the debris of tanks and other war machines, on the wall stood men in desert fatigues, guns in their hands, one whistled shrilly as he saw a couple walking towards the wall, the man was in what looked to be blue jeans and a pink sweater, while the girl was in a simple black dress, no shoes on her feet, her hair was done in a messy bun, her bangs framing her face.

"I'm going to kill you Turner." Molly whispered to him with a fake smile on her face.

"Just relax." He whispered to her, swiping his hair out of his eyes, "if you kill me now they'll definitely not trust us."

She rolled her eyes and tried to hide her laugh.

"Besides," he started, taking hold of her hand, "you're pretty cute when you're all dressed up like this."

She blushed, "um…thank you?"

"Don't mention it." He said with an easy smile as the gates opened up and the men ran out, their guns aimed at them.

"Halt right there!" the lead guard shouted, making both Molly and Timmy stop, "what is your business here?"

"We're just looking for a place to stay a few nights, two at the most." Timmy shouted to them, "we mean no harm to you or your people."

The guards looked at each other, "Who are you? And what are you to each other?"

"My name is Timmy, this is my fiancé, Molly." Timmy said, and grunted as Molly sunk her nails into his palm.

"Couple of lovebirds huh?" the leader asked, "welcome, my name is Johnson, with me are Gregory, Dinah, and Mordachai."

"Knew there was going to be a Mordachai here." Timmy said with a smile, shaking their hands.

"You're in luck my friends.' Johnson said as they walked in, "the hotel has recently been set up with electricity, so the pumps and the lights work, but you won't get hot water."

"That's quite alright." Timmy said dismissively, "as long as the beds are comfy."

They walked through the town, children and women in dresses watched as they walked, "so, have you heard any news?" Gregory asked, "we've been trying to get into contact with any other colonies, but we've come up with nothing."

"Dimmsdale California is still up, but I hear there's godchildren there." Timmy said.

Dinah snorted in disgust, "godchildren, they're the reason our world is so messed up."

"I don't think so," Molly said, "they only followed the fairies for a short time, then they turned on them."

"That just means they're not loyal." Mordachai sneered.

Molly glared at Mordachai, but Timmy put his hand on her shoulder, she instantly calmed down as he gave her shoulder a reassuring squeeze, 'you'll have to forgive Molly, her brother was a godchild, he was one of the first to turn against the fairies, and one of the first to die as a result."

"My apologies." Mordachai said, but the haughtiness in his voice said something entirely different.

"Here we are." Johnson said, with a glare directed at Mordachai, he opened the door to the hotel, showing electric lights shining throughout the main lobby, though it was still cold inside, it was a lot better then being outside, "we'll leave you to get checked in."

"Thank you Johnson." Timmy said, shaking his hand.

"Just so you know, there's a banquet tonight, in celebration of the fourth year of peace."

"Has it really been that long?" Timmy asked.

"Yep, we're breaking out some of our reserves, including the spirits, you and your fiancé are invited if you want to come."

"Consider us there." Timmy said surely, Molly shot him a reproachful look, they walked away from the retreating guards and went to an elevator the slow ride up was quiet, it wasn't until they were in the room and the door was closed that Molly turned around and punched Timmy in the shoulder.

"What the hell turner!" she asked angrily.

"I get the feeling you're mad, and that you don't want to go to the party."

"I'm mad alright! Fiancé? Where did that come from?!"

"They'd hardly look on us kindly if they thought a woman and man were travelling together, this way too many questions won't be raised."

She continued to glare at him, then walked to the bedroom, she opened the door and looked in, "of course theirs only one bed." She muttered.

"King or queen?" Timmy asked interested.

She glared at him again, "and what about the party? I don't exactly want to socialize with people who think I'm your fiancé."

"Don't worry," he said, 'ten bucks says no one will even mention it."

* * *

"So when is the wedding?" one of the older women asked Molly and Timmy for what seemed like the fifteenth time.

"We haven't exactly set a date yet." Timmy said, while discretely putting a ten-dollar bill into Molly's hand, "With everything that's happened, I doubt we'll ever get married."

"Well you wouldn't want to get married too soon." One of the men said, "signin' your life away like that isn't smart boy."

The other men laughed, while one of the women, possibly the mans wife, berated him.

"I assure you, we are completely devoted to one another." Timmy said, putting his arm around Molly, she looked at him, a small blush creeping into her cheeks, _he sounds so serious…but he's a talented liar so he's bound to sound like that…right? _She shook her head and looked around the lawn, seeing hundreds of people laughing and talking, bonfires lit their way as they got food and drink, even a makeshift band played off in the corner, and almost everyone was drinking, the men drank cans of bud light and miller light, while the women drank blood red wine.

"Go ahead and have a drink." A kind old lady said, handing her a cup of the sweet red wine.

"Um, no thank you." She said with a laugh, "I'm not a drinker."

"Come on darling." Timmy said, earning him a hit in the ribs by Molly's elbow, "a few sips won't hurt." To prove his point, Timmy took a beer from one of the men and took a swig, making the others cheer.

Molly sighed, "I guess…that it couldn't hurt." She said, taking the proffered cup and taking a sip, that one-cup turned into several more as the night wore on; soon she was talking openly with the other women.

"He saved me you know." Molly said, telling them of how her and Timmy had met, "It was before the war, I was running away from the school…a bully had made me cry and I had ran away from them, I wasn't paying attention where I was going and stepped out onto the street, a truck would've hit me if Timmy hadn't tackled me out of the way, of course he got an earful from me when he did that." The women laughed and Molly smiled.

"You two are such a cute couple." The old women said, "I can tell he is deeply in love with you."

"And I'm in love with him." Molly said softly, a small smile on her face, she was completely truthful as she said it, she did love Timmy, not that he would ever love her, but she could live in the moment couldn't she?

"May I please borrow my fiancé for a few seconds?" Timmy's voice broke her out of her thoughts, she looked up and saw him, standing in front of her, offering his hand, "it's been a while since I've gotten to dance with her, and a slow song just came up."

Molly took his hand and went with him, he turned around and took her hand, putting his other on her hip, and she put her free hand on his shoulder as they started to dance.

"You really do look magical tonight." Timmy said with a twinkle in his eye.

"I don't look anything special." She mumbled, looking away, "you're just drunk.'

"Molly," Timmy said, turning her head back to him, "I'm not lying."

She blushed, "um…I don't think they suspect anything." She said softly.

He stopped dancing for a few seconds, looking down at her, 'always with your mind on the mission, huh Molls?"

She turned red at his nickname for her, "why shouldn't it be? As you said, we need them to believe we are a couple."

"True." He said spinning her around and dipping her, "but some things, just aren't about the mission."

Her eyes widened as he pulled her up and they continued to dance, she studied his face as they did, his now blue eyes were slightly clouded from the alcohol, but she knew him, she knew that he wasn't a lightweight, "Timmy-" she started.

"Sh." He whispered into her ear, "Don't talk, just keep dancing, and get lost in the moment."

Molly smiled and did exactly as he said, they danced for another four minutes as the band continued the song, when it ended, Molly felt dizzy, "the room's spinning." She whispered.

"Guess that means it's time to get some rest." Timmy said, picking her up bridal style, he walked away from the party, saying good-bye to a few people as he did, none of them looked at him oddly as he carried his supposed fiancé away, many just gave knowing smirk.

Molly rested her head on Timmy's shoulder, her eyes slightly closed, Timmy smiled he walked into the hotel and nodded to the bored looking doorman, who nodded back, raising an eyebrow at Molly.

"She drank a little too much." Timmy explained, and the guy nodded, looking down at the counter, Timmy got into elevator, where Molly stirred, "Huh?" She asked confused, seeing that they were in a elevator, "Where are we?" She mumbled.

"Don't worry," Timmy said, "we're in the hotel."

"Can you…can you put me down please?" she asked.

He nodded and put her down, she stood for a little while on her own, then slowly started falling back, Timmy stopped her from falling, "how much did you drink tonight?" he asked.

"Not a lot." She mumbled, "but you know me, not exactly the best of drinkers."

He smiled as the elevator opened, he helped her down the hall to their room, he pushed the door open and helped her to a chair, he went back and closed the door, he looked down at the handle and realized that it had been replaced by an ordinary handle, the electronics that automatically locked it were gone, he reached up and secured the bolt on it and went back to Molly, who was now standing, leaning against the wall.

"It'd be better if you stayed sitting." He said to her.

"It'd be better if I could get some sleep." She mumbled.

"Then let me help you to the bed." Timmy said taking her hand.

"I can do it myself." She muttered.

He rolled his eyes, "quite being stubborn."

"Quite being an ass." She retorted, trying to pull away from him, making both of them fall onto the bed, "look what you did now!"

"What I did?" Timmy questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, it's you're fault, it's always your fault you ass." She growled, getting right in his face.

"You're cute when you're angry." Timmy said, making her blush.

"S-shut up, I'm starting to get tired of your lying." She muttered.

"Molly, I never lie, misdirect maybe, but I never lie." Timmy said.

She looked up at him and finally realized the compromising position they were in, she was sitting on his hips and he was lying on his back, his hands on her legs, "um…I…uh…" she stuttered.

"Every time I told you that you looked beautiful, I spoke the truth," he said, softly touching her cheek, "I would never lie to you Molly."

Molly leaned down and hesitantly kissed Timmy, making him return it as he closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around her, soon they were getting lost in the heat of the moment, with Timmy rolling Molly over to where she was lying on the bed as he undid her dress, all the while Molly kissed him, as he pulled her dress off, something clicked in the back of her mind, she slowly pushed Timmy away and sat up.

"What's wrong?" Timmy asked.

"I'm not a consolation prize." She muttered to him.

"I never said you were." He whispered to her.

"you never had to say it." She mumbled, looking down, "I can see it, in the way you look at that picture every night…or when you're thinking, whoever's on that picture is the girl of your dreams, and she's not me."

Timmy put a hand on her shoulder, she shrugged it off.

"Molly…" he started.

"Don't." she said, cutting him off, "Don't even try."

Timmy stood up, Molly didn't even look up, thinking he was leaving, she felt tears well up in her eyes, until she felt Timmy's arms go around her. "what are you-" she stopped as he kissed her, her eyes went wide, but she slowly gave in, he broke the kiss he turned her head towards him, "that picture is just that." He muttered, "a picture, it has nothing to do with who I love or who has my heart, do you understand?"

She nodded numbly, and leaned in for another kiss.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

* * *

Vickie watched as Wally was thrown against the wall, "useless!" a man snarled, glaring down at the two, "you not only lost a crystal, but you allowed REBELS TO WIN A BATTLE AND LET DRYADS ESCAPE!"

Vickie looked at the large muscular man, his grey eyes glaring at them, he ran a hand over his bald head and turned away, "you two are incompetent! I don't know why the governor puts up with you two!" he snarled, making his beater tighten around his muscles with every breath, he stomped his booted foot "If it were up to me I'd strip you of your powers and send you into the suburbs!"

"Calm down Muscles," Vickie growled, "this wasn't a rebel movement, just some idiots trying to avenge their friends."

"Be that as it may," he growled, "you still allowed the Dryads to escape, their magic could've helped us exponentially!"

"Sorry Jace," Wally said lamely to his big brother, "they got the jump on us, it won't happen again."

"You're right it won't." Jace muttered, "I'll go in alone next time."

"I would think not." A slightly pretentious voice said, making Jace turn around in shock as the governor walked in, a white cloak covering his face, underneath an all white tux could be seen.

"Governor…" Jace started, "I-I didn't know you'd be here today."

"Now you do." Governor said, walking towards them, "Vickie, who did you say was there?"

"A fairy, two jarheads, and two godchildren." Vickie said uncertainly, not used to talking to her leader directly.

"The godchildren, what did they look like?" his tone wasn't angry or disturbed, but curious, and somewhat hopeful."

"The girl was wearing a dark cloak, looked like some Goth girl." Vickie grumbled, "and there was the twerp, Timmy Turner, I don't think he needs an introduction to you governor, pink cloak, pink shirt, he still doesn't have a fashion sense."

Governor smiled, "I knew he was back, I felt it!" he turned around, "Jace, the minute he gets to the city limit I want you to meet him, not in battle, extend an invitation to join me in dinner, he can bring his little friend," he turned to them, "if all goes as planned, he will be joining us in our endeavor."

'What if he refuses?" Wally asked.

Governor held his hand up, making Wally's staff appear in his hands, he pulled something out of his pocket, a blood red crystal in the shape of a star, he put it into the head of the staff and tossed it to wally, who easily caught it, smiling in the feeling of power returning to him, "Then you will detain him, kill him if you can't detain him."

Vickie smiled, "Now that's an order I can get behind."


	5. Chapter 5

_Molly ran alongside Timmy through the deserted street of Fairy World, Timmy held his rifle in his hand, firing behind him several times, "where's Remy and Claire?" she asked._

"_Gone, last I saw they were holding off a couple of commando's, it didn't look good." Timmy said, turning around and spraying the street, sending their attackers back, he had woken up as a prisoner on the outskirts of Fairy world, he along with over three hundred others, both military and civilian, of course the first thing he did was find friends and prepare an escape, it had ended with several of those involved being recaptured, in all, fourteen people had gotten out, Timmy and molly included, they had separated and were slowly being picked off._

"_I only have one more clip." He said as they dodged into one of the houses, scaring the small Fairy family that was hiding._

"_We need to get out of here." Molly said, "How the hell do you leave this place?"_

"_I don't know…Molly…there's something I want to say…"_

"_What is it?" Molly asked softly._

"_Well…it's just that…i…uh…" _

_Before he could finish, the door was kicked in and several large fairies ran in, "freeze humans!" one shouted._

_In response Timmy lifted his rifle and fired, "run molly!"_

Molly woke up with a headache, "ow…" she groaned, turning over in her bed.

"Well look who's awake," Timmy said, making her jump, she looked over as he walked in, nothing but jeans on, he had a cup of water and some Tylenol, "last of my Tylenol." He said, handing it to her.

She slowly took it and down the water, then something clicked in the back of her mind, she looked down and realized she was naked, she turned red and covered herself up.

"Oh come on Molly, I think we're past being embarrassed.' He said.

She glared at him, "idiot," she mumbled.

"Ah back to the norm." he said with a smirk, lying down and resting his head on her lap, "I missed being called an idiot."

She shook her head, laughing softly, "you really are something else Turner."

"You're barely realizing this now?" he asked, "I talked to the front desk, we got until six this afternoon to sign out, unless we want to stay for another night."

"What time is it?"

"one." He said, "You slept a long time."

She rolled her eyes and laid back down, "Timmy…" She started, "what…what are we?"

"I assume we're human beings, unless we went through some kind of metamorphosis in the last twenty-four hours.'

She kicked him, making him laugh, "You know what I mean ass-hat." She grumbled.

He looked at her, "what do you want us to be?" he asked, "I want to be with you, but if that's not what you want, then I can respect that."

She shook her head and cuffed his ear, making him grunt, "you idiot." She said softly, "you never were bright."

Timmy grinned and pounced on her, catching her with a surprise kiss, she laughed and returned it, all worries gone.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Timmy walked hand in hand with Molly as they walked out of the colony.

"Don't' be strangers!" one of the guards shouted, "it was nice to meet y'all!"

Timmy waved back, "this wouldn't be a bad place to live." He said softly to her, "very secluded, no super powerful magical buffs trying to gut me like a fish, I could get used to that."

Molly laughed, shaking her head, "maybe after we get done in Dimmesdale." She said, "I'm not too keen on staying with people who shoved a drink in my face and pressured me into actually drinking it.

"To be fair, it was a party, everyone was drinking." Timmy said, looking back, "Think we're far enough?"

She nodded, "Do it.'

Timmy held up a hand and the two disappeared, transporting through the air, Molly always like it when they teleported, it gave her a feeling of weightlessness, flying through the air, so fast the ground and sky were a blur, the only difference this time was they hit something right as they got to Dimmesdale, sending both of them to the ground in a jolt.

"That was new." Timmy groaned, getting to his feet, 'Molly are you alright?"

"Yeah, a little sore but fine." She growled, standing up, 'what was that?"

Timmy looked at where they had been stopped, it was right at the town line, he walked up and slowly pushed his hand forward, it stopped right at the line, pushing against an invisible barrier. "looks like someone was prepared for our arrival…" he muttered, and then turned around, "Molly get down!" he shouted, sending a bolt of lightning at a pile of rubble, someone jumped out of the pile before it exploded, suddenly more people started jumping out, most were teenagers, with the odd adult, all of them were holding their hands up, a star glowing on their palms.

"God children." Molly muttered, backing up to where Timmy was standing, going back to back, "how many do you think there are?"

"Around 30, maybe 40."

"Timmy turner!" someone shouted, making Timmy and Molly look over, a large bald man walked towards them, as muscular as Jorgen was in his prime, if not more, the white shirt he wore barely fit, in his hands he held a BDU field coat, which he put on with a smirk.

"I take it back, 50 if you count the gigantic titan walking towards us." Timmy said.

""what are all of you doing?" Jace snapped at the other godchildren, "This man is a guest of the governor!"

"But…he attacked us boss."

"That's what happens when you hide numb nuts!" he snarled, making the guy shrink back, 'Now, Timmy, you and your little acquaintance there are invited to the justice building, to dine with the governor."

"I'm sorry, gigantic bald man who reminds me of vin diesel, but I'm afraid we'll have to decline, you see, me and my girlfriend are kinda tired, and we just want to go home, maybe drink a beer, and go to sleep."

"Too bad.' Jace said, snapping his finger, and instantly the god children raised their hands, 'the invitation just became a demand."

"Think we could take them?" Molly asked softly.

'we still don't have much power," he whispered back "and with that barrier around the town, we won't make it too far…I say we just go with them, maybe we can finally see this governor."

Molly nodded and untensed, Timmy did the same, "after further thought I've decided to go with you!" Timmy said cheerfully, "as long as there's hamburgers that is."

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Timmy looked around as they appeared inside the justice building, in a large dining hall, sitting at the head of the dining table was the governor, a glass of red wine in his gloved hand, "well, Timmy Turner, it's been a long time, old friend."

"Wait…it can't be." Timmy said, pulling his hood off, the governor smirked and stood up, placing the glass on the table and reached up, pulling his own hood down, revealing a face with a scar going across the bridge of his nose, his blonde hair was slicked back and his blue and purple eyes were shining brightly. Remy Bucksaplenty." Timmy said with a smile.

"It's good to see you old friend!" Remy said with a laugh, walking over to Timmy and shaking his hand.

"I thought you had died during the assault on the council chambers." Timmy said.

"I almost did." Remy admitted, then he turned around, looking at Molly, "molly, how are you." He asked kindly.

"Good," she said, watching him carefully.

He walked back to his seat, "Now I'm sure you're wondering why I brought you here." He said, sitting down and taking a drink of his wine, "but, seeing as you just got here, I'll let you two eat your fill, and then we'll get to business."

Timmy looked at Molly, who slowly nodded. They sat down and waited as two waiters walked over and put a plate of food in front of them, "steak, mashed potatoes, and greens…" Timmy muttered, "Nice to know some people are getting food."

As they ate, Remy watched them, tapping his glass with a ring that was on his finger, "so, how has life after the war treated you two?" he asked.

"Oh you know, dodging hunters, saving Dryads, and beating your people to a pulp, nothing new." Timmy said nonchalantly, making Molly laugh a little.

Remy laughed softly, "I never intended for my men to fight you, in fact I wanted to work with you."

"And what kind of work do you want to include us in?"

He looked at him and smiled, he stood up and started walking along the table, "now, let me ask." He said, swishing his wine in its glass, "what would you do, if you could bring someone back to life?"

Timmy tensed up, while Molly's eyes widened, "it's not possible." She said, "The magic involved in something like that, would most likely kill the wielder."

"Only if you don't have enough power." Remy said, "I've been working for the past three years to collect enough power to bring the ones we lost in the war back to life."

"Remy," Timmy said, standing up, "you know as well as I do that bringing anyone back from the dead, is against the laws of nature."

"The laws of nature," Remy scoffed, "the laws are completely irrelevant when it comes to us."

"The laws are absolute." Timmy said, "And to bring someone back…there's no guarantee that It'll even work."

"It will work." Remy said, jumping up, "between the three of us I'm sure we can do it, we can bring back everyone, we could bring back Tootie."

Timmy watched him, "think about what you're saying Remy, the people who have died, have been gone for over three years now, bringing them back could potentially spark another war, not only that, but these people have moved on to the other side, they won't take too kindly to be being pulled out of that."

Remy glared at him, "I ask you to help bring our friends back, and you decline to help? Don't you miss them?"

"Of course I miss them," Timmy said, "but they're dead, it's apart of life Remy, everyone has to die at some point, and risking people's lives to bring them back isn't worth it."

"Is that your final answer?" Remy asked, his hand starting to glow.

"You don't want to do this Remy." Timmy warned, his hands glowing as well.

"if you're not with me, you're against me, and you're one of the few who can actually stop me, so I'm sorry, but I have to kill you, old friend." Remy snarled, sending a shot of white energy at Timmy, who easily caught it and absorbed it.

"Much to learn, you still have." Timmy said, mimicking Yoda's voice as he slammed both hands into the ground and sent a shockwave right at Remy, who was thrown back several yards, "Molly run!"

Molly instantly shot up and ran towards the doors to the hall, they opened to reveal a confused Jace, who got a boot to the face when Molly tried to jump over him.

"Sorry, not sorry!" she said cheekily, still running as the explosions behind her became louder she turned invisible and ran through the halls, smashing into the odd god child every now and again.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Timmy threw Remy through a wall, his hands crackling with energy as he walked towards him, "I don't want to have to do this Remy." He said softly, "stand down."

Remy got into the kneeling position, "you're forcing me to do this Turner." He said softly, pulling a crystal out of his pocket.

"What are you doing?" Timmy asked, bringing his hands back up.

"I'm sorry," Remy said as he aimed the crystal at him, and the power in Timmy's hand was slowly sucked into the crystal.

"NO!"

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Molly got outside when she heard a scream, Timmy's scream, "Timmy…" she said softly, turning around, and looking at the building as Timmy suddenly, appeared right outside of the building in the air, "TIMMY!" she shouted, running towards the falling Godchild, she jumped up and caught him, as she landed she looked at his face, it was pale and sweaty.

"m-my power…" he muttered, "he...he took the magic…I…I feel...tired…" and with that he passed out.

Molly hauled him up, "don't worry, I'll get us out of here…"

Chester ran outside as he heard someone shouting for help, from the doorway he saw Molly dragging an unconscious Timmy alongside her, "help me!" she shouted.

Chester ran over to her and helped hoist Timmy up, "what happened?"

"The governor intercepted us, took his magic away!" Molly said

"How do we help with that? What'll it do to him?"

"I…I don't know…we need Jorgan."

"He's downstairs, come on."

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Jorgan walked around Timmy, who was lying on the table, his cloak and shirt were off, "this isn't good…all the magic has been completely drained from him, not even a smidgen is left."

"What'll that do to him?" Molly asked softly, trying to hold back tears.

"Luckily he got out of there before his life force was effected, but he's weak, very weak." Jorgan held his hand out, making a ball of magic appear in his hand, he slowly put it to Timmy's chest, making the young man scream in pain as he arched his back.

"Stop!" she shouted, trying, and failing, to push Jorgan away from him, "You're hurting him!"

"If I don't do this, he will die." Jorgan said, after a few minutes he stopped and Timmy stopped screaming, falling back onto the table, "that magic was the last from the ancient warriors of Fairies." Jorgan said, "My ancestors, I had kept it in store for emergencies, and I think this qualifies."

Molly looked at Timmy again, he was now more muscular, even a little taller, a black star now graced his he was still pale, "he's still asleep…"

"The power was a jump start, now he'll be able to recollect some natural magic. In a few days he'll wake up…" Jorgan sat down, looking at Molly, "what happened in that building?"

"I don't know, he had attacked Remy and told me to run, so that's what I did…when I got outside I heard a scream, and when I turned around, Timmy had transported himself right outside the second story window."

"Remy…the boy has fallen far." Jorgan said miserably.

"How's Dwight?" Molly asked, changing the subject.

"He is fine, but he is the same as Timmy, tired and weak, he'll be up and about in a day or so."

Molly nodded and sat down beside Timmy, taking hold of his hand.

"So, you two are finally together." Jorgan said.

"Is it that obvious?" she asked with a soft laugh.

He nodded, "I knew you two would, sooner or later, especially after we gave you you're power.'

"Really?" she asked with a small smile.

"Yes, especially since he carried your picture around with him at all times!" Jorgan said with a grin.

Molly looked at Jorgan, "My picture?"

Jorgans' smile disappeared, "oh…you did not know that…"

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Timmy slowly woke up with his head hurting, "ow…" he groaned softly, opening his eyes, the room was dark. He slowly sat up,and realized someone was holding his hand, he looked to his side and found Molly asleep in a chair, her hand intertwined with his, he smiled softly and took his hand out of hers slowly, "Molly." He said softly, shaking her shoulder.

"Hmm?" she mumbled looking up, her eyes widened, "Timmy!" she cried throwing her arms around her, "Thank god!"

"Huh…not what I expected." He muttered, returning the hug, she pulled away and punched his arm.

"You idiot! Don't scare me like that again!" she berated him.

"That's what I expected." He said, rubbing his arm, and then stopped, "what the…" he looked down, "when did I get muscle?"

"Jorgan," she said, "he used some ancient power to jump start your Magic…since there was nothing left…"

He sighed, "Remy had a crystal…it…it sucked the magic right out of my body, if I hadn't of teleported at the last second…I'd probably be dead."

"You're lucky you aren't, otherwise I'd have to work with Remy to bring you back, just so I could kill you again."

Timmy just laughed, then he realized there was something wrong, "Molly, what's on your mind?" he asked.

She hesitated, "Jorgan…found out that we were together…really easily I might add…he said he knew it was coming, especially since you carry my picture around with you."

Timmy smiled softly, "didn't know he knew I had your picture," he said, pulling the old photo out of his pocket, it was faded, but Molly could make out her smiling face, the school in the back ground, "I got it way back when we were in high school, you kept complaining about it, because you didn't like your smile…even though I kept telling you it was fine."

She looked him in the eyes, 'why didn't you tell me you had my picture? Why keep it a secret…why make me think I twas someone else?"

"Embarrassed mostly." He said, "saying 'hey molly, I keep your picture with me at all times, it helps me sleep' is kinda stalkerish…and I didn't know how you felt, why be shot down when we had such a good friendship."

She shook her head and hit him, "you idiot." She said softly.

He smiled, "I love it when you call me idiot, it lets me know you care." She hit him again, "that means you care too."

She laughed, making Timmy's grin widen.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Remy stood on top of the justice building, Jace behind him, "I've been a fool Jace." He said, "I thought we could reason with him…make him see how good our cause was…"

"you were being merciful." Jace growled, 'it's his fault for not taking your offer."

Remy sighed, "Take the Godchildren, and torch that little apartment he and his friends are in."

"Do you want me to recapture the prisoners?'

"No…kill them all, we will exterminate them like cockroaches." He looked at him, "try to capture Timmy and Molly, Dwight too if he's still alive, they're excess power will further our progress.'

"of course, we'll get started right away sir." With that Jace turned and walked away.

Remy looked across the town, "we'll be reunited…" he mumbled, "even if I have to kill off everyone who stands against me."


End file.
